


搞白飞机

by huqiu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, shatter glass transformers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huqiu/pseuds/huqiu
Summary: MOV背景下的SG设定双王执政，紫柱因为接触了出土的古物，SAN值给掉没了，那时刚好白威在前线守卫赛博坦，当他回来之后一切已经重归平静。没谁意识到有什么不对，等紫柱开始单干之后，白威才发现哦豁弟弟疯掉了。也许在被疯狂侵蚀的过程中紫柱有向他的兄弟求助过，但那不重要，不会再有了。如果这个设定ok的话请继续。
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Megatron
Kudos: 23





	搞白飞机

从节约能源的角度上来讲，这间被当做监牢使用的禁闭室几乎可以算得上反面教材。包括走廊在内所有的灯都亮着，墙壁则是浅淡的白，仿恒星波谱的可见光让这块地域亮得几乎不像是在地下。威震天穿过走廊，守卫在他的示意下行过礼后就离开了，而他要见的人就在里面。

这是一间四方的囚室，三面用厚重的金属板夹防火层砌成，面向走廊的那面则是两块巨大的防爆玻璃，里面也是明亮的，但几乎什么都没有——固定在墙角的大型充电床，一张同样固定在地面的椅子，用来取送食物的、连接内外、一侧打开另一侧就会被关上的拉门，这就是全部。

擎天柱就在里面，坐在那张简陋的充电床边缘，头雕微垂，不知在想些什么，一副安静的模样。那一瞬间威震天产生了某种错觉，总以为还能看到在圣殿垂花长廊旁，安安静静坐着等他的小地面车。

但他很快就明白是他错了。

擎天柱在脚步声停下之后才抬起头雕，时机恰到好处，既不迟钝也不热切，反而显出慢条斯理的从容。赛博坦的破坏大帝微微侧过脸，颈部齿轮咬合转动，猩红的光镜移过来，精确地定位在来者的方向。

“下午好，兄弟。”

他的嗓音低沉，末尾却上挑，每个音节都富有韵律。他们受过同样的教育，在他愿意的时候，擎天柱可以表现出完全不同于他本性的优雅和礼貌。威震天没有理会他那充满嘲弄的语气，银白色高大金刚在囚室外站定，与他的兄弟隔着厚厚的玻璃。

“我听说你拒绝同地位不对等的金刚交流，所以我来了。聊聊吧，擎天柱，你有一个大循环的时间。”

“这可不像是一个友好的开场白。”擎天柱轻柔地回应，“我很遗憾不能让这场会面表现得更正式一点，不过我想你应该不会介意。毕竟迫于条件所限，该为此感到窘迫的金刚无论无何不该是我。”

"这是必要的防范措施。"威震天说，没有被这样简单的几句讥讽就弄得尴尬。这个魁梧的军队首领有个本事，能将任何话说得敦厚又真诚，半点没有敷衍，你听过了就非得体谅他的难处不可。他的机体强壮且高大，目光却平和，湛蓝色的光镜里神色能容纳下广袤的天顶，即使现在他正注视着这场战争的祸首。

但总有谁不会被他给打动。

擎天柱从充电床边站起来，行动间拖出一串锁扣锒铛。为了防止他逃走、或是毁坏基地甚至干脆是什么人，霸天虎们费劲了脑筋。他的加载武器全部被卸除了，无法直接拆卸的部分则层层锁定，连最简单的变形都不被允许。考虑到擎天柱可怖的徒手格斗能力，他的双手也没有自由可言——沉重的束具将这位帝王的手臂扣在身前，在胸腹部交叉之后牢牢锁在一起，无法移动半点。除此之外，颈部控制器时刻监控着这具高大躯体内能量流动水平，一旦超过临界值，电流就会在千分之一纳秒内涌进神经管束，上行至中枢系统瘫痪他的脑模块，使其强行下线。这样的电流强度在机体承受范围之内，副作用小，安全而有效。

至少在给他安上这个装置的时候，吊钩是这样承诺的。

“或许你说的有道理，”擎天柱说，沉重的束缚没能给他造成太多麻烦，绛紫色的帝王优雅地转身，信步踱至门边。“看在你的份上，我原谅他们的无礼。你的小宠物们着实胆小，好像只要稍微熄下几盏灯，我就会从他们的影子里冒出来，拧断那根细细的颈部轴承。”

“我想你不会忘记这一次，正是利爪使你失去了开枪的机会，你之前从未将他放在眼里。他们是我的朋友，擎天柱。对于他们来说你的确是个相当大的威胁，但这不是你轻视他们的理由。”

“那是一个意思。”擎天柱漫不经心地滑开视域，轻描淡写地略过他的失误，即使这直接导致如今身陷囹圄。

地下室内的空气沉默了一会儿。

"这些天我一直在想，我们不是非如此不可。"威震天突然说，擎天柱像是什么都没听到那样打断他。

“我知道你想要什么。”他轻声道，“汽车人的战略部署，基地位置，火力分布。或者更多的，你想要我向你下跪投降。”

“我希望你能接受停战协议，赛博坦已经遭受太多苦难，它不该也不能再承受更多了。”

“你在希望一件不切实际的东西。”

银白色的金刚沉默了一会儿：“你常说我不切实际，理想又天真，我认为这是乐观，你则批判我浪漫中毒。但我总得试一试。”

“我那么说的？那我实在太委婉了。”擎天柱歪着头笑了起来，“事实上，我认为你愚蠢又懦弱，不但优柔寡断，还放纵那些累赘的东西拖累你、束缚你、软化你。你猜我怎么认为？”他又往前跨了一步，倾身抬头，猩红的光镜咄咄逼人，他们靠得那么近，中间只隔着那么一层厚重的防爆玻璃。

“你杀不死我，兄弟，你做不到。

“你可以抓住我的失误、击败我；你可以反抗我、拒绝我，但你永远也杀不死我。你绝不允许这种事发生，那有违你一贯的主张，也违背你的愿望。战场上你做不到，囚牢里你更做不到——我们的余烬从诞生起便可悲地联结在一起，我熟知你的一切软弱和伪善。你没有挣断它的勇气，威震天，但我有。” 

擎天柱轻快地微笑着：“我实在是好奇， 当这颗余烬在枪炮声中熄灭时它的另一半——

“也会感到疼痛吗？”

好像在那么一瞬间，威震天那双永远坚定的湛蓝光镜中流露出了受伤的神情，但仔细看过去，又只剩下平静。擎天柱了解他，他知道如何让他那神赐强大却心肠柔软的兄弟感到痛苦，并且他是如此热衷于利用自己所知道的任何可利用的东西来伤害对方。但正如他了解威震天那样，威震天同样也了解他的兄弟。

“这个问题我现在就可以回答你。”几个星秒的停顿之后，威震天答道，“毫无疑问，它会痛不欲生。不论是这一半……”

他注视他的兄弟：“或是这一半。”

擎天柱的表情冷了下去：“如此傲慢。”

“或许吧，但我始终认为，怀念旧情并不只是我独有的品质，我知道我失去了什么。我很遗憾，擎天柱…你想念我吗？”他等待了半个星秒，在紫色金刚即将发出尖锐的嘲笑之前又说，“或者我换个问题：你想要我吗？”

擎天柱的嘲笑卡顿在嘴角。他停下动作，转过头，像是遭到了不可饶恕的冒犯一般，冰冷地瞪视面前的金刚。

威震天在他的沉默中得到了回答。

霸天虎的首领抬起手掌，按在禁闭室一侧的电子锁上，系统识别到最高权限，指示灯亮了两次，玻璃门向一侧无声滑开。这间监室实在不大，就连出入门都只面前堪堪到他的下颌处。高大的银白色金刚弯腰从开出的窄门那里走进去，门在他背后迅速合拢。

擎天柱站在原地，表情阴鸷。

“为什么不？”数个星秒之后、也许更短，他微微仰起下颌，像真正的帝王那样下令，“展示给我。”

假设在霸天虎的队伍中，当真有谁怀着隐秘的心思，在无人得知的过往里悄悄勾勒过不可告人的谵妄，也绝不是不 可能的。但无论那些由代码构筑的虚拟空间里曾经出现过多少绮思，搭建过多少幻想，也不会有当下这番情像——军队的最高统帅在狭窄的囚室里展开自己，向敌方领袖展露从不被旁人发觉的另一面来。

狭小的禁闭室内，威震天坐在那张简易充电床上，背靠着墙壁，双腿分开。他的下身的锁扣打开了，后侧挡板收拢，露出银色的对接列阵。他正微微低头，持剑操戈的手从上方垂下，粗大的手指从缓慢充能的外置节点上按压过去。输入口则紧闭着，呈交叠状的保护叶安静而温顺地合拢在一起，威震天启动了内置散热扇，功率大约百分之四十一，沉闷的低声噪音中，他抬起光学镜看向他的兄弟。

擎天柱居高临下地审视他，冰凉而锋利的目光从他的手指间移开，一点一点往上，割过银白色的涂装，落到霸天虎首领的光学镜中，慢声细语。

“告诉我，兄弟。还有谁进过你的机体？有谁胆敢窥伺得以拥有你的这个荣幸，即使只是一次？”

威震天没有动怒，他的磁场因为先前的行为产生了少许波动，但语气依旧平和。他缓声回答：“没有谁，擎天柱。”

暴君的磁场像海潮那样起伏，晦涩不明。过了一会儿，他下颌微抬。

“这很好。”他说，“展示你。”

威震天似乎笑了一下，但也可能只是错觉。他低头按揉那银白的入口，将一指插入自己的接口中，保护扇叶柔顺向内展开，在指令下不断释放的润滑液溢出一些，随着手指的进出涂上指节。他拓展那处，手指屈勾起来，推开因长久不曾使用而紧涩的内部，管道内软片层层贴紧，铰连成一个整体的软金属层经过不懈努力，终于得以吞咽下更多的指节。无色的润滑剂浸透内部组件，随着手指的活动，不甚均匀地流淌出来，沾得对接列阵一片晶亮。银白色的首领抬起头，发出一声叹息。

就这一声，就将至始至终站立在床边、显得无动于衷的领袖从旁观的角色中拽了出来。

擎天柱挪动双膝，将自己挤进威震天的腿间，他微微弓起上身，用交碰的肢体将他的兄弟更多地向床角逼去。绛紫色的帝王接受了这份心照不宣的邀请。

威震天的体型比他还要大一些，两名大型金刚的磁场荡涤在空中，几乎要将这间逼仄的牢室给塞得满满当当。他这样一弓身，将正中天花板内的照明挡了一半，柔和的仿恒星光在到达他的装甲上的那刻便无疾而终，从下往上看，就好像那暗紫色的涂装正在吞吃光芒，而他正是黑暗本尊。

而他本人一语不发，内置散热器平稳运作着，在机体内部隆隆作响。威震天伸出手，捏在擎天柱的腰向上抚摸，未被紫色装甲保护的腰部裸露着银色金属的冷度，边缘斑驳着裂伤与划痕。他沿着轮廓劲瘦的腰腹链接部摩挲了一会儿，沿着向下的流线型变形线落下去，引得对方不由自主地挺身。他们贴得极近，稍微动一动就是一阵金属碰撞的脆响，银白色金刚裸露的接口撞上擎天柱下腹部的装甲。威震天小声地抽了一口气，手上顿了顿，撩开帝王的裙甲，在挡板边缘触碰，由指尖释放出的弱电流通过接触流至装甲的缝隙下，挑逗另一位参与者的兴致。

或许并不需要。擎天柱的前挡板在他几次触碰后便无声滑开，缓慢激活的输出管正半充能。擎天柱改造了他的机体，升级了武器模块，并加载重型火炮，使他更为适应战场，但他没有对这个地方进行任何改动。它依然是从前的模样，顶端圆润，形状规则匀称，浅蓝色的光带随着输出管的充能逐级亮起来，威震天用掌心包裹它，感受逐渐激活的热度。

“现在，好吗？”

他说。

擎天柱神情紧绷，抬起光镜瞥上一眼，没有拒绝。银白色的金刚更加向后靠了些，擎天柱则向前补足了这点距离。他的输出管顶端抵在那扇形的保护叶上，从软片缝隙中溢出的油液浸过来，将那根银色输出设备浸出更亮的反光。接口周围很滑，没有双手辅助，输出管圆润的顶端仅仅只将合拢的扇叶挤开一小条缝、还未能进入其内，就被推开，反向另一侧滑开去。擎天柱试了几次，无一例外都失败了。

"让我来。"威震天喘息着伸出手扶住它，引导着将它纳入自己的身体里。

擎天柱的动作停顿了一刹，紧接着眼底浮出鲜明的怒意。他猛地挺身，将尚在外部、还未来得及适应的粗大管身一股脑地全塞了进去。这个举动激活了银白机体底层协议，接口内瞬间就绞紧了，压敏讯号沿着金属脊柱上传至中央系统，将其解析为尖锐的痛觉——疼痛向来是擎天柱乐意施予的，不论是旁人或他自己。

“你总觉得一切都应该按你想要的那样发展，是不是？”他压下头雕狺狺低语，牢牢地顶着因为突如其来的不适而四肢僵硬的银色金刚，鼓胀的输出管根部压在威震天对接列阵的外置节点上，不让分毫，“你总觉得旁人遭逢厄运都是因为你不在那处，你认为你足够强大——

“足够宽容——

“足够坚毅——”

擎天柱每说一个词，就凶狠地往威震天的身体里撞上一次，他的怒意来得那么迅速又狂躁，好像那里面原本就只剩一团干枯的朽梗败草，浸透疯狂的油花，只要一点点微不足道的火星，就能迅速燃起高昂的烈焰。他终于不再用冷漠和刻毒来遮掩什么了——又或者连这也是精心的表演——他的愤懑和仇恨在这一刻全部倾泻而出，紫色的帝王弓起机体，额饰抵着银白金刚的额头，在绝望的恶涛里嘶声咆哮。

“——足够保护所有。可你在哪里？你在哪里？！”

威震天发出吃痛的叫喊声，他的内置扇叶轰鸣，冷循环系统效能飙升至警戒值。擎天柱在情绪激动时从来不考虑后果，如果不是威震天的体型要更大一些，且军品的机体强度普遍更高，刚刚那几下应该会在相对较脆弱的接口内部留下裂痕了。他抓住擎天柱被束具绑住的上臂，却没有推开，即使他很容易就能做到。他用另一只手绕过它们，覆上在紫色金刚的背部，指腹在后背装甲空隙间暴露出的金属脊柱上抚摸。

他在擎天柱毫无节制可言的顶撞中费力地安抚他，手指在脊柱鳞次的边棱上轻柔摩挲，属于大型机的宽厚磁场缓缓展开，包容另一个强横且充满攻击性的磁场，温和而坚定地抚慰，就像过去很多次一样。

“我在……这里，兄弟。”他慢慢地说， “我在你身边。”

绛紫色的金刚不再开口了。

好像是得到了心心念念了许久的东西，从而暂时得到餍足的幼童，破坏大帝放缓了他的动作，他垂下末端上挑的光镜遮板，猩红的光镜随着视域移动而细微转动，发出清浅的机械声。擎天柱没有出声，他打量着他的兄弟，神情像极了打量猎物的兽类，眼神专注，还存留着浅薄的迷惑和好奇。威震天熟悉这个神情，他安静地等待，之后，他得到了一个亲吻。

赛博坦人由金属构成的嘴唇内侧是拥有较为灵敏的感受器的，用于分辨能量块的硬度和温度，用来享受亲昵。威震天感到轻微的压力觉，在嘴角，于是他张口亲吻擎天柱的唇，用舌尖轻轻舔舐对方尖锐锋利的牙。擎天柱在他想要进一步亲近的时候抽离了开去，紫色金刚低下头，将滑出小半截的输出管重新塞回油润的接口内，一下一下地抽插起来。

威震天在狭窄的床角尽量分开双腿，没有双手的协助，擎天柱很难将自己摆到合适的位置，银白色的高大金刚一只脚踩在充电床的边缘，将自己的臀部抬起些许，好迎合那份撞击。擎天柱发现了，但这一次没有生气，他沉默地顶撞着，完全充能的输出管有着漂亮的六棱十二节，亮蓝色的光带随着愈发激烈的动作没入接口里又重新出现。他埋得很深，几次顶在威震天次级油箱底部那脆弱敏感的垫片上，这本该很疼的，但有了周到碾过内置感应节点的前奏，就连这也可以划入快感的范畴了。电荷在呼啦啦的换气声中不断累积，没有中止的指令让润滑剂不断地在释放，二者相接的地方很快就变得一片润泽，软金属在液体里搅弄，发出极尽暧昧的摩擦音。

“……擎天柱。”威震天在越积越多的快感中艰难地开口，“控制器在报警，让我把它取下来。”

擎天柱充耳不闻，只把自己往威震天的里面撞进去，锁在颈部的抑制器发出滴滴警报声，红色警示灯高频次地闪动，像是某种催促。他机体的管线紧绷，散热器轰鸣，炸裂的电荷在金属的关节处噼啪作响。

威震天忍过他的兄弟骤然猛烈的撞击，他的发声器因为过多的电荷聚集而发出杂音，他再次开口：“擎天柱，你必须……”

“闭嘴！”

擎天柱厉声呵斥，他弓起腰肢，输出管的顶部在最后一次用力时顶进威震天的次级油箱底部。液压监控器终于达到临界值，抑制器所释放的强大电流直接击中了紫色金刚，电流上行至脑模块，强行关闭了他的自主意识。擎天柱一声不吭地倒下，金属撞击出巨响，被他的兄弟接在怀里。

他下线了，一动不动地趴在威震天的身上，头雕低垂着贴近白银金刚的颈部。威震天的散热扇呼呼地转着，冷却系统轰鸣，在过载后的余韵里抬起手触摸他兄弟的颈部能量管线，略微有些不稳的手掌触碰到其下奔腾的能量流脉冲。他活着，当然了。

高大的军品缓缓置换体内积蓄的高热气体，等到那阵令人头晕目眩的过载余韵彻底消退下去。他挪动擎天柱的机体，体型和力量差让他做到这个并不难，只要忽略输出管从接口内滑出时那一些不适。擎天柱在他的次级油箱里过载了，因此从接口里就只有透明的润滑剂和少量次级能量液溢出。他匆匆处理彼此略显狼藉的机体，解下抑制器丢在一边，在碰到捆缚擎天柱双手的束具时犹豫了一下，没有取下它，只是调整了一下彼此的姿势，好让他的兄弟在无意识的状态下能够稍微舒服一点。

过了会儿擎天柱才缓缓上线他的系统。他感到有谁在亲吻他的音频接收器尖端，一点点轻柔的力量，威震天发觉他醒了，但没有放开。

“停下下来好吗？”威震天低声问，说话间，厚重的胸甲微微震动。

绛紫色的帝王甚至懒得上线他的光学镜，擎天柱发出一声低沉的喉音，相当熟稔地在那怀抱中找到舒服的姿势，咕哝着回答。

“不。”

“你知道我们在如何处置你的问题上分歧很大。”威震天小声说。他希望擎天柱能够停止他那骇人听闻的残酷行径，能够迷途知返，他希望他们可以和平地结束这一切，他希望他能够保护他的兄弟。但大部分人不这么想。

擎天柱心知肚明。但赛博坦的疯王现在只是困倦地蜷在威震天的怀里，像是梦呓般回答他的兄弟未曾说出口的话。

“那未必不是一件好事。”

他呢喃道。


End file.
